The armed services has for a long period of time had the need for an effective munition system that would attack both equipment and personnel if caught in an exposed position and to deny movement from an operational area to a protectively covered location. The ability to restrict observed enemy forces from maneuvering to either new offensive or defensive positions is frequently critical in determining the success or failure of an engagement. Prior art devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,257 were designed to self-destruct in the event the munition malfunctioned after striking an intended target but did not restrict the movement or counter attack capabilities of surviving forces.